spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick's Servant
Patrick's Servant is an episode of The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show. In this episode, after Patrick gets food poisoning from the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs must be his servant for a day. Characters * Mr. Krabs * Patrick * Herb Star * SpongeBob * French Narrator * Old Man Jenkins Story SpongeBob:'There you go Pat! *gives him a Krabby Patty* '''Patrick:'Yay! A delicate delicacy that can lift up a couch! 'SpongeBob:'A what? 'Patrick:'Oh i'm using cool words. *eats the Krabby Patty* Time to go home and watch TV all day long! 'French Narrator:'27 minutes later..... '''Herb:*goes into Mr. Krabs' office* MR. KRABS!!! Mr. Krabs:'Uh? Patrick? Why do you have a fake mustache on? '''Herb:'I AM NOT PATRICK! I AM HIS FATHER! HERB STAR! 'Mr. Krabs:'Ok Herb.......what do you want? 'Herb:'My son got food poisoning from this restaurant! 'Mr. Krabs:'Uuhh....well....i'm sorry. 'Herb:'A sorry isn't enough! You have to go to his house and be his servant for a day! 'Mr. Krabs:'Are you crazy?! I'm in charge of this place! I can't go away! '''Herb:*takes Old Man Jenkins away from his table* He will be in charge today! Old Man Jenkins:'Zzzzz.....*wakes up* uh? What? Oh hi nice ladies! '''Mr. Krabs:'Sorry, but i won't leave this place! 'Herb:'Then i will dance in your office all day long! *dances horribly* 'Mr. Krabs:'Ah! Your horrible dancing isn't enough to make me leave! 'French Narrator:'12 seconds later.... 'Mr. Krabs:'PATRICK! 'Patrick:'Zzzzz......*wakes up* uh? UH! UH.......UNO! 'Mr. Krabs:'I'll be your servant for a day! What would you like? 'Patrick:'Uhh......i'd like to watch TV in the couch! 'Mr. Krabs:'But you're already watching TV in the couch! 'Patrick:'Uhh.....yes! 'Mr. Krabs:'Emh, do you want anything else? 'Patrick:'Uuuuhhhhh........ 'Mr. Krabs:'I'll take that as a no! Bye! *leaves his house* Well that was easy, i can finally return to the Krusty Krab...*gets stopped by Herb* 'Herb:'Stop right there old man! Where do you think you're going?! 'Mr. Krabs:'I'm going back to work! Patrick only wanted to stay on his couch watching TV! He's having the best day ever! 'Herb:'Well you gotta make his best day ever even better! 'Mr. Krabs:'How exactly would i do that?! 'Herb:'I don't know! Give him a bubble bath, make him cookies! Do something! 'Mr. Krabs:'I'll give him Krabby Patties for free! Is that enough?! 'Herb:'ARE YOU NUTS?! HE DOESN'T WANT TO GET FOOD POISONING AGAIN! 'Mr. Krabs:'OK! But when this day ends, you'll give me a huge amount of money! 'Herb:'DEAL! '''Mr. Krabs:*goes to Patrick's house with an angry face* Stupid Herb.... Patrick:'Zzzzzz......mayonnaise....zzzzzzz......horse radish..... '''Mr. Krabs:'He's asleep.....mmmh......*a light bulb appears on his head* haha! I'll dig a hole with his spoons, until i get to the Krusty Krab! *digs* 'French Narrator:'One eternity later...... 'Mr. Krabs:'Yes! Bye Old Man Jenkins! *throws him in the hole* Boy, all that digging sure was exhausting. I'll take a nap. Zzzzzzzz.......money money money..... 'Herb:'Mmmh...a day has passed.....gonna go get Mr. Krabs! *goes to Patrick's house* Mmmhh....where is he? Wait, is that a hole?! OH THAT OLD MAN WITH HIS BIG MEATY CLAWS! *goes in the hole* 'Old Man Jenkins:'Hi cute la-*gets stepped on by Herb* 'Herb:'MR: KRABS!!! 'Mr. Krabs:'Uh? What? 'Herb:'DID YOU DIG A HOLE TO ESCAPE FROM MY SON'S HOUSE?! 'Mr. Krabs:'Emh....yes but....it was because the day had ended! 'Herb:'And why didn't you just leave the house? 'Mr. Krabs:'Because......after all those hours of darkness, i couldn't look at daylight! 'Herb:'Ohhh...that makes sense. Ok bye! 'Mr. Krabs:'Aren't you forgetting something? 'Herb:'Emh, no. 'Mr. Krabs:'You have to pay me! 'Herb:'Oh yeah.....Eugene, i lied to you, i would never give money to someone who gave food poisoning to my son! '''Mr. Krabs:*punches him in the face and takes all his money* GO LIVE WITH OLD MAN JENKINS! *throws him in the hole and covers it up* Hehehehehhehhe, hehhehhehhe, he, he, he. Zzzzz.....money...... Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show Category:The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show Season 1